


I can never go back (vengeance is all I have)

by fanficreater



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: The last thing the Marionette heard was music.A children type of music, perhaps?No…Not music, he heard something else, something drooling and falling.What is it?He tried to move or see… he couldn’t.White dots emerged again as he stood with difficulty, careful of not getting wet and causing him to get damaged because of it, not again. He gazed up, noticing the raindrops.





	I can never go back (vengeance is all I have)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend: Magneta.
> 
> As the new game is out and it seems to be the last one, i needed to say good-bye to this series that brought life to my serie: "Breaking routines" that was a joy to make. It seems like it was yesterday. (If you haven't read it, please do)  
> So to say good-bye, I wrote this little story with my favorite character: The Marionette, from my favorite game: FNAF 2 and of course to mention my favorite guard: Jeremy Fitzgerald.   
> I just wanted to say thank you to all, for this journey, and i hope you all had a great time in this fandom with all the theories, I know I did. Five Nights at Freddy's acompanied me during my whole university and thanks to it I have made very good friends, and now that I am just a year to graduate and the series ending... its just so surreal. It's like losing a big family, hence the meaning of this little story.   
> So I knew that I had to do something to honour it. I am no great writer, but doing this I feel that I am contributing something to the fandom.  
> I hope you all like this small story, like I enjoyed writing it. And as always: Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my strong language. 
> 
> Note: I do use the scenario of the new game, (like the use of Lefty, the little dead girl and the mechanics/ usage of vents) but I changed a few things to adapt the story.

The last thing the Marionette heard was music. 

A children type of music, perhaps?

No…

Not music, he heard something else, something drooling and falling.

_What is it?_

He tried to move or see… he couldn’t.

White dots emerged again as he stood with difficulty, careful of not getting wet and causing him to get damaged because of it, not again. He gazed up, noticing the raindrops.

_Rain…_

He looked down and saw the corpse of the girl with green bracelet, he stared at her for some time, some would say as if he was mourning her.

He saw red in the floor.

_Red?  What? The rain?_

He lifted one of his hands, it was stained with the red too.

_Rain?_

He looked in front of him, inspecting the color of the rain.

_It's not red… colorless._

He gazed at the girl again, noticing that the red was coming from her, realizing this he placed his hand on the girl’s head, tenderly:

_You’re not here anymore. The red left you._

The marionette looked by his side and spotted a black robot, was he always there? With difficulty as to not touch the rain, the wet ground, and the fact that the Marionette (before he passed out by the girl’s side) somehow ended here… did he got wet and passed out because of it? Probably, the situation seemed obvious to him right now. So now he just needed to return inside, his music box… he needed his music box, the safety of his dear box.

He reached the black robot, it was dry, was he in the same situation as the Puppet? It seemed like it… the robot wasn’t moving and yet that was not what the Marionette was surprised for:

_Freddy?_

He touched the robot’s face with care, he indeed resembled the animatronic the puppet knew dearly… but it wasn’t him, maybe a familiar of him?

The Marionette tried to shake him, to lift his hand took a lot of effort, and in the end the robot didn’t woke up. Wait…

_New robot?_

The ones he became to know and appreciate the company moved on their own account… this one maybe it didn’t, it seemed just…

_Empty._

The Marionette glanced back watching the rain fall down, he turned back to the black robot, he didn’t think it twice; he opened the robot’s mouth and went inside.

The Puppet felt it immediately. The robot woke up in such a quickly manner, as if he was waiting for someone to come by. The left eye of the black robot blinked again and the right eye pitch black that the Marionette found in pretty interesting.

The Marionette, extended a hand and found out that the robot was immune to the water, so he used that to his advantage. He needed to be back on his box, the night guard would soon be there and his presence, according to Freddy, would be mandatory.

He found the entrance… wait…

Was it always like that? Did… when did they changed everything…?

The Marionette had an odd feeling…

He looked over the windows and saw different chairs, hats, tables, games, flags, presents... everything was new. And worst of all; his music box was gone.

_Lies, lies, lies,_

Somehow he needed to get inside, and when he saw the silhouette of a person in suit approaching the pizzeria he saw the chance and took it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It smells of pizza, the puppet knew, that food was recognizable, but even that smelled different. Everything was new, and that unnerved him.

_Jeremy…_

The night guard must already be there, and the Marionette felt a spark of hope, one he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

_Jeremy… Fitzgerald… night guard…_

The Puppet didn’t wait long to find out that the whole building had changed, the base of the night guards was located in a different spot and it took a crazy amount of time to find. When the Marionette did, he saw the light on.

_Jeremy, my music box…_

The black robot and the Puppet were extremely quick and did noise, so the guard was quick to shut down the system and the air conditioner when he heard the possible danger. This took the Puppet by surprise, it was a different strategy, one that Jeremy didn’t used on him…

He peeked inside the vent and he finally saw the guard, the Marionette’s white dots shone brightly in deep anger. The astute guard with blue eyes and swift movements, capable of keeping up with 10 animatronics, was gone.

The Marionette went off, the next thing he knew was that he saw that red thing again, his robot was covered in it, and he could swear that a familiar sound was heard again… in a different tone… Jeremy’s voice was acute than this new guard.

As he instructed his partner robot, he remembered his old family; Mangle swinging on the roof, Balloon Boy always laughing, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie with their respective instruments and places, always plotting something new for the night. He remembered the old robots, they would always join them in their plans, they were scary and erratic but that didn’t stopped them, ever, because scaring Jeremy was their goal.

Jeremy, even the Puppet remembered him. He was an enemy, he knew it, but deep down he knew that wasn’t true. Caring and kind Jeremy Fitzgerald, the Marionette remembered how he would always manage to keep his music box wound up. A couple of times he would forget and the Puppet would wait a few minutes. Only once he forgot, and that was the first time the Puppet met him (and gave him the biggest scar on his face) yet Jeremy visited him the next day, face covered with stitches (“ _I’m sorry, I won’t forget you this time”)_ he pat the music box and the Puppet, for the first time, felt regret.

Because they were a **family** , a big family that is lost now, and the Marionette didn’t knew how to get it back.

_That family is **gone**._

The robot stopped attacking, the guard didn’t move, the Puppet didn’t care, he crawled back and walked to the stage area. He saw the new exhibits, they were different, not a Freddy but something else, not alive.

He climbed the stage and stood next to them, grabbed a microphone and mimicked a similar movements like the others did, but more erratic. Because he wasn’t like them, he was different. The things had changed now, his family was gone but he was still here, filled with anger and memories of his dear family.  


End file.
